The Princess and the Dragon(bed time story)
by Shadow Princess56
Summary: A mother tells her daughter, who is missing her father, a love story.


_"Mama, when will daddy be home?" A little girl asked her mother._

 _"I'm not sure, he took an S-class mission it might be awhile longer." She wrapped an arm around her child._

 _"Mama, will you tell me a story?"_

 _"What kind of story are you thinking about?" The mother smiled happily._

 _"A love story!" The small child shouted with glee, "A love like mama and daddy's!"_

 _"Well let's see." She glanced over at the shelf of books "How about…"_

 _"No!" the child interrupted, "make one up, please mama, your always writing stories."_

 _"Oh very well."_

Once upon a time, there lived a kingdom, it was the mightiest of kingdoms and all was well. There was even a prince.

 _"Was it daddy?"_

 _"What? No! Your father is definitely not a prince. Don't interrupt okay?"_

 _"Aye."_

 _"Don't copy that stupid cat!"_

The prince had beautiful golden hair, whit a scar down his face. The king was a short old man, who cared deeply for all of his subjects.

 _"That sounds like gramps!"_

 _"Aye…"_

 _"You copy him too!"_

The king was growing older and soon one day, his son would rule the kingdom. His biggest dream was to see the prince happy with someone he loved. So the search was on to find the prince's bride. They looked all over the kingdom but none seemed to match.

In a nearby kingdom, there so happened to be a princess, beautiful golden hair, and brown eyes. She was very beautiful. Her father had also wanted her to get married, so when he heard that Fairy Tail was searching for a bride for its prince he had to set his daughter up.

The princess had traveled through many places to meet the prince. When they met…

"Was it wonderful? Did they kiss and live happily ever after?"

"No, if it was that simple it wouldn't be a love like your father's and I."

When they met, they were both disappointed but not because of looks. They both found each other highly attractive. The prince's body was so muscular… so defined…

 _"Mom! You're drooling!"_

 _"Huh! Oh sorry!"_

His gaze was very cold. The prince was a man of very few words, everyone seemed to find the pair to be the perfect match. The princess didn't feel it was right but accepted the prince's proposal. Even if she wasn't in love with him, she was in love with the kingdom and the people of Fairy Tail. Although she didn't know them long they all started to feel like the family she never had.

A few months have passed and the wedding was looming closer. The princess was feeling uneasy, she always kept her promises but she wasn't sure if this was something she could sacrifice.

Just as she entered the garden a large commotion started happening. Yelling and screaming was heard and the princess even saw fire. She looked up at the sky and there it was.

 _"What was it?"_

 _"If you didn't interrupt you would know by now."_

 _"Well! Hurry up, back to the story!"_

She looked up at the sky and there it was, a huge terrifying red dragon! She gasped in awe, her body frozen in place. It was a beautiful. The she heard the guards shouting for her to move but before she realized what was actually happening the dragon had grasped her in its claw.

The dragon flew away with the princess. It returned to its cave where it lived, the princess unharmed although she did faint. The dragon watched over the sleeping princess. His instincts where telling him to eat her, but something deep, really deep inside him told him not to.

The princess began to stir, and opened her eyes. She didn't scream, she just looked at the dragon with the same awe she had before.

Months had passed since she was taken by the dragon, the dragon could talk, although he had forgotten how. They had many conversations and had a lot of fun enjoying each other's company. Although one night, the dragon seemed sad. He was lonely. He told the princess how he used to be human, but he was such a frail boy, that everyone teased him. He had made a wish on a shooting star to make him as mighty as a dragon, and the star granted it to him for he did in fact become mighty like a dragon.

Now he was strong, but everyone feared him. They ran away, he used to feel lonely but now he felt lonelier because he was the only one of his kind.

"Poor dragon."

"Yes, it is very sad."

"Mama, will he be happy in the end?"

"I certainly hope so."

The princess silently promised that she would never leave the dragons side. She found great joy in being the dragon's friend and learned so much from his adventures of being all over the place. Although Fairy Tail had been searching for the missing princess and they had finally found her. They grabbed the princess and had brought fire proof armor to fight against the dragon. Except the dragon did not fight. He just looked sad and retreated deeper into his cave as they retreated with the princess.

The arrived back and she tried to be happy, but she kept remembering the silent promise she made. She missed the dragon. He held conversations with her, as the prince attended to matters as he saw fit. He was a good man, but they were not the perfect match. The princess looked up to the sky. She too wanted to be a dragon, but not to be strong, but to be one with the starry skies at night. So she too could go on adventures as ones the dragon had told her about. The prince noticed the princess's unhappiness.

The prince then told the princess she was free to go if it would make her happy again. The princess cried with joy, and ran. Never stopping her run till she found the dragons' cave. The dragon was gone. She sank to her knees look up at the night sky. He had left. How would she ever be able to find her beloved dragon? Tears ran down her face.

Then a beautiful fairy appeared to the princess. The fairy asked why the princess wept, the princess explained the whole story. The fairy smiled and asked the princess is it your wish to be with the dragon? The princess could only nod as she cried more. Suddenly sparkles appeared around her and she looked at herself but, she was normal.

She felt different though. Then all of the sudden.

 _"Luce?" A pink haired man stood in the door way._

 _"Natsu." the blonde looked up at the man._

 _"Daddy!" the child cried out flinging its arms around her father's legs. "I miss you! Where's Happy?"_

 _"He went to go see Carla." He replied engulfing his daughter in his arms. Lucy stood and also wrapped her arms around the two most important people in her life. "I think I was interrupting a story?" He asked._

 _"Right, Nashi ready to hear the rest?"_

 _"It's okay, I know the dragon showed up in the end!" with that they all laughed and sat back on the bed saying their goodnights._

There he stood, as a man, but the princess knew it was her dragon. They embraced each other, their lips meeting into a passionate kiss. The princess and the dragon lived happily ever after.


End file.
